


Across time and cats

by CickaWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, CATSSSSS, Cats, Fluff, I said cats, Lizards, Multi, Named Reader, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Snow leopards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CickaWrites/pseuds/CickaWrites
Summary: After waking up in hospital, you find yourself unable to remember anything.Luckily, Lillian was there to help you start your search for your parents and family.And what a coincidence that monsters came in your life too.Will they be able to help you find your family and discover your past?Oh and there are cats too.





	1. The Darkness

There is darkness all around you.

No sound.

No colors.

Just you.

It's always been like that.

Only you in this emptiness. 

Even though it has always been empty, there is a familiar feeling to it. Something so foreign, yet so welcoming. And yet, there is no escape. 

You've tried to move so many times, but with no avail. You can only move for a few millimeters before you're pulled back.

You continue to float in your prison, when you see a bright light.

Are you finally free?

You try to move, but you can't.

You can just lay motionless on the ground, watching drops of water drip on the ground and feel the gentle breeze on your skin.

You watch it for a while wondering where you are.

Someone is coming.

You try to move again, but it's like something is pinning you to the ground.

You close your eyes and next thing you know is that there is white all around you.

And then something breaks.

You can feel the powerful wave of energy.

Everything goes black again.

...

...

...

...

'' _ **ANGELA!**_ ''

...

...

You wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Special thanks to Anel5677 for helping me out. I couldn't have done this without her.


	2. The Surprise

It's such a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, leaves are falling, on days like these, people should be relaxing.

Lillian makes herself another sandwich, she'll need it if she doesn't want to starve on the mountain. With the water and food ready, she packs her backpack and takes her bike. It's going to be a long ride. 

 

* * *

  


She arrives to the bottom of the mountain in a record time! She'll have to make some pancakes to celebrate, Lillian thinks as she parks her bike.

She won't be needing it, the path is too rocky and is covered in a thick layer of dried leaves. 

She goes to the familiar path, which she has climbed whenever she had time and energy. Today is weekend, so why not? She won't be able to go hiking when the winter comes, so she is using every opportunity she has to come here.

It's autumn on Mount Ebbot, Lillian's favorite season. Even if it is September, it isn't very cold, she thinks as she looks down, following the path.

The gentle breeze is picking up the leaves and carrying them around. Almost every leaf has fallen down, save for few bushes.

Lillian hums a tune while walking down the dusty path. Her father taught it to her when she was little. She still remembers it and it is her favorite. 

She is still on the bottom of the mountain, but is determined to get to the top. 

  


* * *

 

Exhausted, Lillian finds a tree trunk to sit on. She sighs a breath of relief and drinks some water.

She opens the bag and starts searching for sandwiches when she hears rustling near her.

"Hello?" Lillian calls. 

When no one answers, she gets up and starts moving towards the source of the sound. 

Suddenly, a squirrel jumps out of the bush towards Lillian. She yelps and takes a step back, only to trip on the root of the tree.

She falls graciously on her butt and slides a bit on the ground. 

She gets up and groans. "Ow, that hurt." 

She snaps her head to the place the squirrel disappeared. "Stupid squirrel."

Dusting herself off, she heads to her bag, but something catches her eye.

A small opening in the mountain is hidden by some bushes. Lillian snaps some branches, creating a path she could go trough.

There, in the opening, is a girl laying motionlessly. She has long hair and some weird clothes. Maybe she is a tourist that got lost? 

Lillian quickly checks the girl's pulse, confirming that she is asleep. She should call the ambulance, she can't drag her down the mountain by herself.

She runs to her backpack, pulling out her phone and makes a call. 

The help is on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader and helping me!


	3. The TV

You jerk awake.

First thing you hear is beeping coming from somewhere near you.

Everything around you is white, except the light green curtains swaying in the wind from the open window.

A lonely chair is sitting in the corner on the room, but it isn't empty.

Someone is sitting on it.

She doesn't seem to have noticed that you are awake. From the sound of faint snoring coming from her direction you think that she is asleep.

She has long brown hair with pink ends. Her head is tilted forward a little bit. In her hand is something rectangular and small.

You don't remember seeing something like that.

Actually, you don't remember anything from before this moment.

Where do you live? What are you doing here? Who is she?

While you were thinking about that, you didn't notice that the girl woke up.

Her curious blue eyes are watching you. She has a small nose, covered by strands of her hair. Her mouth is closed, creating a perfect line. She is wearing orange sweater. Around her neck is a pink scarf matching the pink ends of her hair.

Suddenly, without any warning, she hugs you.

"Umm, hello?" You ask confused.

As suddenly as she hugged you, she retracts.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just so excited that you woke up." She apologizes hastily.

"It's okay, just warn me next time." You smile. She is very kind.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital, of course"

Now you are even more confused. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Well you see, I found you laying in the little cave in the middle of the woods. I saw you and then called for help and that's why you are here."

Oh.

"Well thank you...?"

What were you doing in the forest?

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lillian, and you are?"

You think about that.

You don't remember what your name is. Only thing you do remember is the name being called.

"My name is... Angela" "Nice to meet you Angela."

The door opens and a woman in white enters the room. "Here's your breakfast Lillian, I hope that you-" She stops in middle of the sentence when she sees you looking at her.

She is a younger woman with short black hair and wearing white clothes. She stares at you for a moment, but recovers quickly.

"Oh hello, sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon, how are you feeling?"

You look at Lillian confusedly. She just nods to you to go on.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Glad to hear that." The woman says while looking at papers in her hands.

"What is your name dear, I can't seem to find your name anywhere."

You look at Lillian again, looking for confirmation. She nods again and makes a gesture to go on.

"M-My name is Angela." You stutter.

"Nice to meet you Angela. Now if you could tell me what do you remember doing before you woke up in a hospital?"

Hospital? What is that again?

What were you doing before you woke up?

You... Don't remember.

You don't remember anything before this.

"I don't remember." You finally say.

"I see. Could you tell me then if you have relatives that I can contact to tell them that you're safe?" She smiles sweetly.

"I-I don't remember anything from before I woke up."

You are starting to panic. Why can't you remember anything!

When the woman sees that you are panicking, she takes something from the table next to you.

"It's okay, you just relax. Here, I'll turn on the TV so you can watch something while I talk with Lillian."

When the "TV" turns on a man's voice is the first thing you hear. There seems to be a lot of people there too. They're all trying to get as close to the mountain as possible.

Why?

You soon get the answer.

"I am reporting here live from Mount Ebbot. Just few minutes ago monsters came to the surface. Yes, monsters came to the surface."

You all stare in awe at the group of monsters and a small human child with them.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Lillian muses.

You agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thanks Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	4. The New Home

You wake up to the sound of faint knocking.It's probably wind. You pay no mind to it and turn to the other side of the bed.

Knock. Knock.

Nooo, it's too early to wake up. You cover your head with the pillow.

There. Now you can't hear anything.

Slowly, you relax and close your eyes. There's rustling and someone tries to take your pillow. They don't succeed, and you grab it even firmer.

Alas, peace and quiet. You snuggle deeper into your blanket cocoon.

Suddenly, you are violently pulled with your blanket and roll onto the floor. Ow.

"There, now get up, we're going to be late for work." Lillian moves the curtains to let the light in.

"Nooooooooo, too bright." You wail.

"Oh so you're a vampire now?" She teases you.

"What?" You peek from the blankets.

Bad idea.

Sun is burning your eyes. Ow.

Quickly, you retract to the darkness behind your covers. Lillian signs. "Never mind. C'mon, hurry up or we'll really be late."

Finally, you retreat from your shelter and look at the balcony to see coffee waiting for you. Yum.

Next to your mug is Lizzy though. Lillian's green lizard she got for her birthday two years ago you think she told you. She's been plotting against you from the moment you moved to Lillian. You don't trust Lizzy.

You squint your eyes at her and she lazily inches closer to your coffee.

"Don't you dare." You warn.

She slowly looks at your coffee and then back at you.

"No, bad Lizzy."

Ignoring you, she starts climbing on your mug and you completely lose it.

You sprint to the table, forgetting that you're still in your room and that there's glass door separating you from coffee.

You collide with it and slowly start sliding down. Lillian came on the balcony just in time to see the show.

She starts laughing and almost drops her own coffee. While she's doing that, you manage to get up, open the door and grab your mug before Lizzy could touch your precious coffee.

You sit down and start sipping your delicious prize. Yum.

You grab your phone and start checking on messages. Still nothing.

"You know she isn't going to drink your coffee, geckos don't drink coffee. At least I think so." She wheezes trough laughter.

She looks at you. "No news?" Lillian has stopped laughing and is now looking at you worriedly.

"No." Your mood drops. "It's been five months Lillian, what if I don't find them?"

She thinks for a moment, and then smiles. "Well you'll be stuck with me until then."

You turn to her. Her smile and optimism fills you with hope.

"Thank you." You mean it. She gave you all the help she could, and even invited you to live with her when you didn't have, well, couldn't remember anyone.

"No problem." She sips her own coffee.

You sit in the comfortable silence for few minutes, enjoying warmer weather in March. Even Lizzy closed her eyes, and is now relaxing in the warm sun.

"Let's go, we can ride a bike to work if we hurry up." Lillian stands up and takes her mug inside.

You follow her inside, more awake and ready to go to the zoo.

 

* * *

 

Well that could've been better. You almost crashed twice, and the zoo isn't that far away from the apartment.

Well, practice makes perfect. You'll have more time to ride a bike now when it's nice weather.

You leave the bike and go to change into your uniform.

Lillian follows you and you mutter another thanks to her.

"As I said before, no problem." She turns to you. "Now go feed your pets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	5. The Kiss

You are feeding snow leopards. Everybody says that it is hard and scary and that you should feed them carefully and shouldn't go in their pen.

And how are you feeding them?

You are in their pen and they are chasing you around to get food.

And are you scared?

Of course not! You are playing tag with two grown up snow leopards. What is scary about that?

While Leona, the female leopard, is chasing you, Leo, the male one, is looking for an opportunity to sneak up on you.

But you were expecting that and you jump out of the way.

What you didn't expect is that Leo would turn around and catch you.

It's over.

They win.

The large teeth are the last thing you see before Leo starts licking you.

Ew, snow leopard kiss. Gross.

"Ok, ok, I get it you win, now let me go" You say giggling uncontrollably.

People are probably looking at you and thinking that Leo is eating you.

Eh, you don't care. Leo is just a fluffy pushover.

After few seconds Leo stops smothering you in kisses and sits next to you so you could stand up.

"Fine, you win, here you go" You hand a piece of meat to him and he starts eating happily.

Leona walks over to you so she could get some food too. You give her a piece of meat.

They are your babies, you think as you pet them. You are proud of them.

When they finish eating all their food you wave them goodbye and go to the break room. It is lunchtime and you are hungry too.

As you are going to get your lunch you hear yelling. What is it this time?

You go to the source of the sound to see a man yelling at the group of monsters.

"YOU DISGUSTING CREATURES! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU BELONG BEHIND THE BARS WITH THOSE ANIMALS!"

Two goat like monsters are trying to calm down the man while protecting a human child.

They seem familiar, but you can't remember where have you seen them.

Next to them is a fish monster who looks like she wants to rip up the man in tiny pieces, but a reptilian monster is calming her down and murmuring something to her.

On the other side are two skeleton monsters. One is tall and has a scarf around his neck while other one is much shorter and is wearing a blue hoodie.

The smaller one's eyes? Eyesockets? Are devoid of light.It sends shiver up your spine.

But you have to react quick or someone is going to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	6. The Hug

You approach the man quickly. His face is so red from anger, you could easily misjudge his head for a tomato.

He snaps his head toward you the moment he sees you get close.

"FINALLY, SOMEONE USEFUL!" He says, not bothering to change the tone.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be a problem?" You approach the man carefully.

"TELL THESE DISGUSTING CREATURES TO GO WHERE THEY BELONG!"

The goat monsters flinch at the man's tone. The child behind them is saying something, but monsters just shake their heads.

"I see." you say calmly.

"TH-" "Sir could you exit the zoo please?"

The man just stares at you like you've grown another head.

"What?"

He is so confused by this that you have to fight the urge to laugh.

"Can you exit the zoo, please? Or I'll be forced to call security."

Now monsters are looking at you weirdly with surprise in their eyes.

When man doesn't respond you took your phone from the pocket and started dialing the security number.

That seems to have worked. "FINE, I'LL GO, YOU MONSTER LOVER, BUT I WILL REMEMBER THIS!"

You just look at him, patiently waiting for him to leave.

When he finally leaves your line of sight, you turn to the monsters.

"I'm sorry about tha-" You are cut off by a fluffy hug.

A female goat monster is hugging you.

You freeze.

"Thank you my child, you are very kind" She says. Her voice is motherly like, calm and supportive. She smells like cinnamon and has a faint scent of lavender.

After a moment, you return the hug.

Soon she pulls away, smiling gently. "You're the first human to do something like that to us, thank you."

Nobody has helped them before? That's awful. Just because they're monsters, it doesn't mean that they should be treated differently.

You're getting off topic, you have to answer.

"No problem miss..."

"Toriel"

"Miss Toriel" You confirm.

That name seems familiar. Where have you heard it before?

Your train of thought is broken by someone else talking.

"That was AWESOME! You showed him WHO is the BOSS HERE!" The fish woman stretches her hand.

"I'm Undyne, nice to meet you punk."

"Nice to meet you too." You take her hand firmly.

"Nice grip punk." She grins. Her scaly hand is gripping yours so tightly, you think you hear some of the bones pop.

Before you can say anything, she lets go.

Not a moment later a bony arms wrap around you in a tight hug. It is the taller skeleton monster hugging you.

Wow, monsters sure do like hugs.

"NYEHEHE, HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! " He lifts you off the floor.

You yelp, Papyrus sure is strong to lift you up. But that isn't the only thing, he is hugging you so hard you can barely breathe.

"I think you should put her down Papyrus, her face is turning red" The male voice says.

When Papyrus puts you down, you feel kinda dizzy, but there's a fluffy paw on your back to support you.

"Be careful young one. " His deep voice booms, "I am Asgore, nice to meet you." He smiles kindly.

When you look at him, you see that he is the other goat monster. Next to him is a yellow lizard monster.

"H-hello! I-I'm Alphys. N-nice to meet you." Yellow monster stutters. You smile softly, she looks nervous. She calms a bit.

"Hello!" Another voice says. It sounds like a child. When you turn around you see a human child smiling at you. "You are very nice, I'm Frisk!"

They have a short brown hair covering their small brown eyes. You can't really tell if they are a boy or a girl.

"Hello Frisk, I am Angela, nice to meet you." You offer them a hand. They accept it immediately, like they've done that a million times.

"You still haven't met Sans, have you? Here, I'll introduce you to him." They say happily.

You look up to see a shorter skeleton staring at you with blank eyesockets. He hasn't moved at all, the whole time following your every move.

"Umm... " You approach. His hands are in the pockets of his blue jacket. Slowly, he takes out one hand for handshake. You take his hand, locking eyes with him.

PFFFFFFFFTTttttttttt

You yelp and jump back, not expecting that.

The skeleton just winks.

Wait. WHAT. SKELETONS CAN WINK! How?

Well magic of course, but wow.

He looks at you, small light dots appearing in his sockets. Do they represent his eyes? Cool.

"heya. i am sans, sans the skeleton." He chuckles. "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny."

You just stare at him, wide-eyed. He, Frisk and Toriel start laughing, while Papyrus groans.

"SANS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GREET THE HUMAN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?" Papyrus stomps his leg on the ground from anger.

You shake your head and smile. "It's okay Papyrus, his introduction blew me away."

Now is Sans' turn to look at you wide-eyed.

He starts laughing while Papyrus looks at you like you had betrayed him.

"BROTHER, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE HUMAN?"

So they are brothers, huh? You giggle. Looks like Papyrus doesn't like puns unlike Sans.

Too bad that you live with the pun master.

You hear puns every day, especially about animals since you both work in the zoo. Speaking of her...

"Hey Angela, what's taking so long? I am starving..." She stops in her tracks when she sees the monsters around you.

"Hey Lillian! Sorry I am late, I was just helping these monsters" You say.

You completely forgot about the lunch. You aren't even that hungry anymore.

Never mind, you are starving.

But Lillian hasn't moved. You're starting to get a little bit worried.

"Lillian? Are you-" "ARE THEY THE KING AND THE QUEEN?" She yells.

Oh. So that is why they seemed familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	7. The Lizard Army

Frisk, who is closest to you, snorts.

Did you say that out loud?

Whoops.

"Yes child, we are indeed the king and the queen of monsters." Asgore says calmly.

Lillian is still frozen in place. You nudge her with elbow.

"Lillian? Are you-" "YES I AM FINE, EVERYTHING IS FINE! I JUST MET KING AND QUEEN MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" She bursts.

"Uhhh.... Okay?" You are not convinced.

Monsters, who have been looking you the whole time, are suppressing giggles.

"Okay, so Lillian, I guess that you know who is who, right?" You try to break the ice.

"Yup." She replies, still in daze.

You have to laugh at that. Her eyes are glued to the monsters who are starting to feel uncomfortable from her staring.

"So do you want to take them on the tour around the zoo while I go and wash up?" You look at your clothes still covered with snow leopard saliva.

Gross.

Lillian snaps out of it and nods at you.

"Let's start our tour with the grizzly bear since he is the closest one to us." She leads them to the bear cage.

 

* * *

 

You finish washing up and call Lillian to see where they are.

They're close to the reptile part.

Oh boy.

You better get there quick.

 

* * *

 

 

You come just on time. Lillian scolds you for being late and almost missing watching her talk about her "Lizard army".

From the look Undyne is giving Lillian and Alphys shying away behind Undyne, you know that Lillian has already asked Alphys to join her "Lizard army".

You just look at her and mouth why.

She just smiles.

Well you guess that Alphys is a lizard like monster, but why?

"Can we go see reptiles now?" Frisk asks.

Lillian's smile widens. "You're in for a treat, it's feeding time."

 

* * *

 

 

Lillian walks you trough the reptile part and talks about all kinds of reptiles that live there.

You have heard that enough times to know every word.

Monsters, especially Alphys, are interested in reptiles, sometimes asking questions on which Lillian answers enthusiastically.

Undyne liked crocodiles the most, and when Lillian told her their jaw power, being the feisty fish woman she is, Undyne declared that she wants to have a wrestling match with them.

Lillian kindly rejects her, and when Undyne finally sees that she can't fight one from the zoo, she turns to Alphys and asks with most serious tone if they could have a crocodile for a pet.

Alphys blushes and starts stuttering how they are dangerous and can break stuff.

After some time Undyne reluctantly gives up.

Of course, she tries to convince Alphys to get an alligator too, but this time Frisk joins the argument.

While Alphys is scolding Undyne, Toriel is explaining to Frisk how alligators, like crocodiles are dangerous.

They retreat, but it doesn't mean that it is over.

 

* * *

 

 

Lillian finishes her tour and you all go to the cafe to eat something.

Man, you are starving.

You order and start eating.

"So how did you like my tour?" Lillian asks.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REALLY LIKED YOUR REPTILIAN FRIENDS HUMAN LILLIAN! NYEH!" Papyrus nyehs.

"It was AWESOME, PUNK! I want to join your Lizard army!" Undyne slams her fist on the table.

It attracts attention to some people, but Undyne glares at them and they turn away.

"It was great, I really liked that lizard with spikes." Frisk says with their mouth full of food.

Toriel wipes them. "It was really nice my child, thank you for showing us around, it's very kind of you."

Asgore nods. "Yes, thank you for your kindness, we really appreciate it."

"And what do you think Angela?"

You choke on your food and give her a glare.

Lillian knows what is coming, but before she can say anything, you begin. "Yes, it was royaly nice of you to show us around, the tour was really ali-great-or."

Lillian's eyes sparkle "Oh it's on."

You start a pun war and Toriel and Frisk soon join you. Papyrus groans and Undyne laughs at him.

But Sans hasn't said anything yet. Doesn't he like puns?

He hasn't said anything about Lillian's tour either. He has just been watching you with blank sockets, sometimes looking at the animals.

You hope that he'll at least like your tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	8. The Showtime

Pun war has ended in tears.

You can barely contain your laughter, much like Toriel and Lillian while Frisk is giggling uncontrollably. Sans is trying to contain his snickers too, while Papyrus' head is lying on the table, defeated.

"How do you know so many puns?" Lillian asks Toriel, still giggling.

"Well I value puns, and I am pretty gold at them" Toriel replies.

Frisk bursts into giggles again and you snicker.

"Alright, that's enough puns for one day, poor Papyrus looks devastated." Papyrus groans in your response.

"Now shall we go back so I can show you my babies?" You proclaim.

"You have BABIES?" Undyne looks at you in disbelief.

Lillian snickers at Undyne's face. "That's what she calls her kittens."

"Oh, ok."

 

* * *

 

 

"YOU SAID KITTENS, NOT OVERGROWN CATS!" Undyne's head turns sharply to you.

"Well yeah, they're just kittens." You say calmly.

You are watching Leo and Leona walk around. They're getting impatient, it's almost feeding time.

"THEY INDEED SEEM DANGEROUS. HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE THEY'RE KITTENS?" Papyrus is concerned.

Alphys lifts her glasses. "Y-yes, they a-are just as dangerous as crocodiles, if not e-even more. With s-sharp teeth, they also have claws and are v-very fast."

Undyne turns to her. "Can we have a snow leopards then for pets, they would make AWESOME training bu-" "No." Toriel cuts her off.

"Don't forget that we have Frisk with- MY CHILD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

While they are talking, you sneak into snow leopard's cage.

It's showtime.

You have two pieces of meat in your hands and two hungry leopards ready to get their hands on it.

Or paws?

Eh, details.

You take a step to the left and Leo charges to your left side.

While he is doing that, you sprint to the right.

Looks like Leona is following you.

You turn to her and wait.

She is running towards you.

Wait.

She is opening her mouth.

Wait.

You hear your new friends screaming.

Wait.

Leona jumps.

Now!

You duck and slide under her.

Confused by this, she trips and almost falls, but manages to steady herself.

"BEHIND YOU PUNK!" Undyne yells.

Oh no.

You forgot about him.

You turn just in time to see him mid-air.

He crashes on you and you fall on your back, Leo now on top of you.

He opens his jaw to reveal sharp canines.

Not again...

Screams from the monsters can be heard, but you don't care, you have to get out of here before the catastrophe.

Heh.

Before you can react, Leo plants a kiss on your face.

Leona comes near you and chuckles. She thinks it's funny.

You shoot her a glare.

Leo licks you again.

You can hear Undyne's disbelieving voice and Lillian laughing. "WHAT!"

You just giggle. "Alright guys, let me go."

Leo titles his head and whines.

"I have a treat for you."

That seems to have worked. He retreats and patiently sits next to you.

You sit up and wipe off his saliva off your face.

Gross.

Sweet of him, but still, gross.

Leona nudges your hand.

"Fine, you deserve it." You smile and give them their prize.

They eat happily and you pet them.

So cute.

You turn around to see disbelieving faces of monsters, even Frisk has that look. Everyone is just staring at you with open mouths. Everyone except Lillian.

She is laughing so hard, she is clutching her stomach. You can see tears flowing on her face.

She is enjoying herself too much.

Time to fix that.

You come near the fence.

"Hey Lillian."

"Hahahahahh, yes?" She looks at you.

Time to strike.

You violently shake your hands in front of her face.

Now she's covered in saliva too.

She just laughs harder.

Well that didn't work.

Undyne slams her fist on the fence. You jump back, she scared you. Leopards turn to see the source of the sound, but when they see that you're all right, they continue eating.

"That was AWESOME PUNK, I WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN. CAN WE FIGHT? LET'S GO!" Undyne tries to jump over the cage, but Toriel's paw on her shoulder stops her.

"Undyne, don't." She looks at Undyne and then at you. "My child, that was very dangerous, what if they hurt you?"

"Oh don't worry Toriel, they're completely harmless, I've known them for few months and they haven't hurt me, like ever."

She doesn't look convinced.

"If you want, Frisk can come and ride one so you can see that they're not going to hurt anyone, as long as you agree with it."

Frisk looks at you with determination in their eyes.

Then they turn to Toriel. "Can I mom, pleaseeeeee?"

"Yeah, I want to see my BESTIE ride a LEOPARD!"

Well Undyne agrees.

Asgore and Alphys stay silent.

"YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO SEE MY HUMAN FRIEND RIDE A LEOPARD."

That's two for yes.

"I don't know my child, it seems very dangerous." Toriel seems to have decided for no.

"I agree, it indeed seems very dangerous." Asgore agrees with her.

Two for no.

Frisk goes to Sans.

"Can I go ride the leopard please, please pleaseeee?" Frisk pleads.

Papyrus joins in, with puppy eyes.

It's super effective!

Sans ruffles Frisk's hair. "do what you want kiddo."

"Good, because you're going too." You grin.

"no, I'm not." His sockets blacken.

But Papyrus picks him up. "YES SANS, YOU'RE GOING TOO. YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANY PUNS WHILE WE WERE HERE. MAYBE THIS WILL LIGHTEN UP YOUR MOOD. NYEH!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

You enter snow leopard pen once again, but this time with Frisk and Sans behind you.

Leona is the first one to come closer.

You put your hand on her nose and she sits down.

You then guide Frisk's hand too. They put it on her nose.

"So cool." They say in awe.

Leona stands up and nuzzles their hand.

Leo is coming closer too.

You taught them to be gentle when someone else is in pen with you.

He stops in front of Sans.

Sans looks at you for guidance, lights appearing in his eyes.

"Just put your hand in front of Leo, don't worry, he won't bite." You say gently.

Reluctantly, he does as said and Leo nuzzles his hand.

He looks at him in awe, lights appearing wider.

You love to see first interactions with snow leopards. They're misunderstood for cold blooded killers, but actually they're just fluffy friends.

It's time to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	9. The Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, school really exhausted me this week.  
> So if I don't post next chapter in more than a week, blame school.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Alright, Frisk are you ready to ride Leona?" You ask.

They turn to you. "Yes, I'm ready."

You come closer to them. 

They retreat their hand and look expectedly at you.

"Okay, now come next to Leona." You show them.

They nod and do as said.

Leona lowers herself so Frisk can jump on her back. 

You guide them to sit. When they do, Leona rises.

"Hold your hands here, we don't want you to fall off." You wink.

They smile wickedly when they grab where you showed them. 

"Now run to the other side." They command.

You smile.

Kids always want leopards to run in the full speed.

"Leona, go slowly, no running."

"I have a treat."

You look at Frisk.

They are indeed holding a piece of bacon they saved for later.

Torn between two options, Leona looks at you with puppy eyes. 

Well cat eyes.

Same thing.

You give her a look.

She tilts her head. 

Too... Cute... You must.... Resist...

"Fine, you can go a little bit faster, but no running." You sigh.

Frisk seems happy with this, so Leona starts going a bit faster.

You watch them for a minute to see if everything is okay and then turn to Sans.

He is still standing with his hand on Leo's nose and watching Frisk.

"Your turn."

He turns to you. "okay."

He is in awe. He obviously didn't think that he'll ride a leopard today. Well he was wrong. Good thing that he isn't very heavy, so he can ride Leo no problem. Papyrus assured you that skeletons don't weight much, but because of his "battle body", he is too heavy to ride a snow leopard. 

Well he is pretty strong if he can wear it all day.

You guide Sans next to Leo.

Like Leona, Leo lowers himself to allow Sans to sit on him. 

When Sans is on the leopard, Leo rises.

"You have to hold him here and here. Oh and be careful, Leo likes to mess around." You warn. 

"what?" Sans looks at you in shock.

"Okay, you can go Leo." Leo readies himself for the sprint.

"No running." 

Leo just looks at you annoyed.

"If you behave, you'll get a treat."

He can't argue with that, so he starts walking around.

You turn around to see Asgore and Toriel taking pictures of Frisk.

Lillian is giving you thumbs up.

Papyrus is encouraging his brother and Undyne is yelling to go faster. 

She wants them to go faster? Who are you do deny that.

"Alright, if you're done with the warm up, do you want to have a race?" You grin. 

"Yeah!" Frisk yells.

Sans looks uncertain. 

"C'mon Sans, or better, chicken." Frisk sticks their tongue at him.

"oh it's on." Sans squints his eyes at them.

"Then let the race begin!"

 

* * *

 

You help Frisk and Sans guide their leopards on the start line. Also, you give them helmets. 

Just in case. 

"Ready your leopards!" You stand in front of them with the flags you borrowed from the ice cream stand. 

"Set." You raise them.

"Go!"

And the race has begun.

Sans and Leo took a lead, but Frisk and Leona are surely following them.

Crowd is cheering them on! What a race!

Frisk is catching in to Sans, but the finish line is close. 

Will they do it? 

Will Sans win the race or will Frisk catch up? 

Oh no, what is that?

Frisk has a secret weapon.

Le gasp!

It's the bacon. 

Frisk throws the bacon in front of Leo, but seeing this, Leona turns too.

They collapse.

Leo and Leona squirm to get to the bacon first.

And the victor gets the bacon.

"You really want that bacon, don't you?" You look at them, holding a piece of bacon in your hand.

They look at each other and then at you.

It's super effective!

You split the bacon and give it to them. 

Frisk and Sans are laughing uncontrollably, so you just decide to leave them.

You have feeling that they'll start another pun war if you try to help them. 

The crowd is cheering and you lift your hands in victory.

 

* * *

 

You stay in the zoo for some time after that, but you soon have to leave because the zoo is closing.

Before you part your ways, you exchange the phone numbers so you can stay in contact.

Later that night you find yourself smiling at the group chat.

** Squirt: **

We're so having a rematch! 

** Undying fishface: **

This time you'll be racing against ME, PUNK! 

**Goat mom:**

I am not sure leopards can support your weight Undyne.

-Toriel

** The Great Spaghettor: **

DON'T FEAR UNDYNE, YOU CAN HELP ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI FOR OUR LEOPARD FRIENDS 

** Grumpy bones: **

heh, you're right bro, your spaghetti is impastable to resist 

** Nerdy lizard: **

Heh good one Sans 

** The Great Spaghettor: **

SANS! PUNS ARE FORBIDDEN FOR YOU 

** Annoying fart face: **

Yes Sans, you can't compete with the pun master

** You:  **

Yes Sans, you can't compete with me 

** Annoying fart face: **

Angela I swear I'm gonna break your door 

**You:**

Lillian we already changed that door like 2 times this year...

You talk for a bit after that, and drift to sleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	10. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides the chapter and hopes nobody notices that it's late*

You wake up to the sound of your alarm. 

Strange, you usually wake up to the light shining in your face.

Groggily, you get your phone to turn off the alarm. When you open your eyes, you can see the reason the sun is blocked.

Lizzy.

She is sitting on your face, looking you in the eyes. Her green scales are digging into your skin. Her back legs are on your throat, claws carefully positioned so she doesn't hurt you.

She slowly opens her mouth. 

Suddenly, before you can react, she slaps your forehead with her long tongue.

When she retracts it, you can see that she caught a mosquito that was there.

You guess that she saved you from the annoying bug.

But still.

"Lillian! Why is Lizzy on my face, in my room, again?!"

You can hear footsteps coming closer. The door slowly creaks open to reveal Lillian's head.

When she sees Lizzy happily munching on the bug, she smiles.

"Well she came to help you to get rid of that bug, you should thank her!" Lillian enters your room carrying coffee.

Yum.

She carefully gives you coffee while removing Lizzy from your face.

You slowly take the coffee so you don't burn yourself. 

You take a sip. 

Yum, Lillian makes the best coffee.

But you're still mad.

"We had an agreement, you don't let Lizzy in my room and I don't eat chocolate." You glare at her while sipping the coffee.

She looks at you annoyed. "Well how do you explain those candy wrappers I saw in your drawer?" 

"But those are candies, not chocolate." You whine. 

Wait.

"Why were you looking trough my drawer anyway?" You squint your eyes at her.

"I can't find my necklace anywhere, so I thought you took it by mistake." She just shrugs. 

"And why would I want your necklace? I don't even like that color." You defend yourself.

"Well I don't know, maybe you changed your mind and actually like pink. Next I know you'll beg me to dye your hair like mine." She swings her hair in your face.

"Haha, very funny." You laugh sarcastically.

"Anyway, I think Lizzy took it. She is probably building armor for your 'Lizard army'." You glare at Lizzy.

"Excuse me, don't speak to me in that sarcastic tone about my Lizard army!" Lillian looks offended. "Just so you know, it's real and lizards are going to take over the zoo with me leading them." 

"Yeah, yeah you just keep telling yourself that." You wave her off.

"Now let's go have some real breakfast, I am starving." You pat your stomach.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine." 

You get out of bed, putting your now empty mug on the table next to your bed. Lillian moves the curtains so more sunlight can enter the room. 

She opens the glass door leading outside. "I'll be on the balcony, breakfast is on the kitchen counter."

"K." You exit the room. 

You can hear her screeching from the balcony. "STOP SAYING K, SAY OKAY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" 

You chuckle. Like you're going to pass up an opportunity to annoy her.

You go to the kitchen to see a plate with perfectly cooked bacon and eggs, your favorite.

Man, Lillian sure can cook.

Didn't Toriel say that she loves to bake pies? Maybe she and Lillian can exchange recipes.

You go back to your room with plate with food and glass of orange juice.

Lillian is sitting on the chair and doesn't seem to have noticed you.

You silently put the food on the worktable. There isn't enough space for the plate, but you nudge your laptop and a mountain papers with your elbow.

You should really consider cleaning that. 

There, you thought about that, enough work for the weekend. 

Quietly, you open the door to the balcony hoping it won't creak. You hold your breath and...

Nothing.

Perfect.

You sneak up behind her. She is busy typing something on the phone.

She takes her glass to drink some water and you strike.

"Boo!" 

Her hand holding the glass violently jerks backwards splashing you with water. She drops her phone and puts her hands on her heart.

"DON'T DO THAT! I COULD'VE HAD A HEART ATTACK!" 

"Well you didn't and that's what counts." You wink.

"And I got a shower, what else can I ask for when you put Lizzy on my face in... " You check your phone. "Nine in the morning." 

Lillian glares at you. "Just so you know, Lizzy is here, and she heard that."

You retreat your food and sit on the chair. When you look at the table you can see Lizzy sitting in the lizard chair that Lillian bought her for her birthday. She is happily munching on her breakfast.

You turn your head to Lillian "So who were you texting?" 

"Oh, monsters asked if they can have a rematch on the snow leopard race and when I told them that we're not working today they suggested that we meet in front of the new festival that came few days ago. They want to try out the roller-coaster. What do you think?" She raises her head to look at you.

"Umm.. What is a roller-coaster?" You tilt your head, water dripping from your hair on the floor.

Her grin widens. "Oh we are so going."

You have a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	11. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, but expect next chapter soon!

 

 

Your bus finally arrives to the festival. Man, you don't like to go by bus, it's so stuffy and slow.

You happily jump outside, Lillian soon following you, but without jumping. 

Kill joy.

You turn around, but you don't see your monster friends. Lillian shows you the general direction of where they are.

Soon enough, you see a familiar fish face with red ponytail. Next to her you can see familiar skeleton with a red scarf.

You sprint to him. "PAPYRUS THINK FAST!"

He turns around and you jump into his arms in a hug.

He spins you happily. "NYEHEHE, LOOKS LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!"

"Hey punk, why didn't you come to me for a hug?" Undyne seems to be offended.

Papyrus lowers you to the ground. "Because I am not sure whether you can lift me up or not."

She just looks at you with her yellow eye. 

"Come."

Her voice is too calm, this isn't good.

"Uhh.."

"I SAID COME!" She yells.

That seems more like Undyne. You comply and come to her.

Her scaly hands grip you around the torso. 

She smiles wickedly.

This isn't good.

"READY TO FLY PUNK?"

Wait, what? 

Before you can react, she throws you into the air.

You must be at least 15 feet of the ground before you start falling again, but she catches you with ease.

"How is THAT for a wimpy, huh?" Undyne says proudly.

"Undyne! I told you not to throw anyone! My child are you alright?" Toriel looks at you for any bruises. 

"That... Was... AWESOME!" You turn to Undyne with puppy eyes. "Do it again please?" 

Lillian approaches. "Oh no, no throwing anyone today. Besides, we came here to try out the rides, so keep the excitement for that." 

Monsters look at her surprised. They probably expected more excitement from her. She just shrugs.

"Don't worry." you reassure them. "She's just mad that I got all the hugs."

"Not all!" Frisk chimes in. 

They run to Lillian and hug her. 

You glare at her. "Who's the hug stealer now?"

"i guess that you'll just have to embrace that she stole your hug." Sans uses the opportunity to make puns. 

Lillian notices that.

Pun war is about to start.

You can hear screams. Everyone turns to the source of the sound. 

Pun war is delayed.

You go to see a giant cart falling off of the high cliff. It looks very scary. 

"That guys." Lillian draws. "Is a roller-coaster."

Oh man.

* * *

  


You finally arrive to the front of the line.

At the end, everyone decided that they want to try the roller-coaster. Toriel was reluctant at first to let Frisk go too, but Lillian assured her that it's completely safe.

To be honest, you're kinda scared too. You are going on the tallest ride in the city.

"C'mon, you can do this, just imagine me throwing you off the balcony." Lillian taps your back. 

"I'm not sure you're doing this right." You look at her reluctantly. 

She smiles "Listen, I am going with Frisk because Toriel insists, she and Asgore are going in separate carts because they can't fit together. Undyne and Alphys are going together, as well as the brothers. If you want you can wait until next ride so I can go with you or we can ask someone to sit with you if you don't want to go alone." 

You consider this. You can't sit with neither Toriel nor Asgore because you won't fit. Lillian is sitting with Frisk, and Alphys looks scared as well so it's probably better for her to go with Undyne. 

You look at the skeleton brothers. They're first in line. You're not sure that you want to sit there. 

Your gaze shifts back to Lillian. "It's okay, I'll manage to survive by myself."

"If you say so..." She doesn't look very convinced. 

You enter your cart and sit. You're in the fourth cart, right behind Undyne and Alphys. Behind you are Toriel and Asgore. Frisk and Lillian took the second cart, while the brothers stay in the first one.

Papyrus turns around to see if everyone is ready and sees you alone in your cart. 

"HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU ALONE IN YOUR CART?" Papyrus asks.

Lillian looks at him. "Because everyone has their pair, and she agreed to go alone."

You quietly nod. 

"WELL WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE IF I LET YOU SIT ALONE." He gets off his cart and picks up Sans. 

"MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY" 

"what?"

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Papyrus nyehs.

"but bro, I have to be with you to make sure you're safe." Sans pleads. 

"NONSENSE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF."

He plops Sans next to you and pats his head. "NOW MAKE COMPANY TO THE HUMAN." 

Well this was unexpected. 

Undyne, Alphys and Lillian snicker in union. Frisk says something you can't hear and the trio agrees.

What are they up to?

You squint at them.

They smile sheepishly and turn around. 

The man operating the machine tells you to lower the belts.

You comply and look at Sans to see if he has any difficulties.

The belt is sitting uncomfortably on his jacket, the fall is probably going to hurt him. 

He doesn't say anything and just looks forward. 

Yeah, you aren't buying that.

"Excuse me, do you have any pillows or something soft, my friend here seems to have a problem with the belt?" 

"No, I'm sorry, but we don't." The man looks at you apologetically.

Now that you've brought all the attention, Sans looks slightly uncomfortable, his almost black sockets looking down.

You raise the belt and take off your jacket. It isn't very thick, because it isn't that cold, but it should do the trick. 

"Here." You offer it to him. 

He looks at it and then at you. "no."

"C'mon grumpy bones, don't be a baby." You nudge it closer. 

The quartet is murmuring something, but you ignore them.

He narrows his eyes, but takes the jacket. After a minute, he puts it so his ribs aren't going to hurt after the fall.

You give thumbs up to the man. He nods. 

You are starting to move.

The carts are slowly climbing to the very top of the ride.

Undyne, Papyrus and Frisk are excited, unlike Alphys who is trying to hide behind Undyne's hand.

Sans is still smiling, but that smile looks a lot more like a grimace now. He is probably a bit scared too. 

You can't see Asgore and Toriel, but they're probably scared too. 

When you reach the top you start to slow down.

The first cart comes to the halt before the fall.

Woah, you're so high you could probably see your house from here.

Wait is that it?

You don't have time to look anymore because you're falling.

Your smile is stretched so wide it hurts. Your hair is flying left and right with the wind howling in your ears.

Everybody is screaming and you look at Sans.

His left socket is faintly glowing with the blue flames. 

Woah. 

You look forward to see that you're already slowing down. 

It's the end of the ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all support, I really appreciate it! <3  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	12. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!  
> For others, have a nice day!

 

 

You exit the cart and grab the fence next to you for the support. Your legs are shaky and you're feeling kinda dizzy.

Frisk and Lillian don't look much better, they are holding each other for support while wobbling to the fence.

You look at the monsters. They seem perfectly fine, although Alphys is a little shaky from the fall and Toriel and Asgore are trying to remain their postures, even though their, now fluffier, fur is giving away that they got scared from the fall too.

Undyne and Papyrus, on the other hand, are trying to convince the man operating the roller coaster to start it up again, but he is kindly refusing to do that.

You look at Sans. He is clutching his hand to his chest. He probably got scared from the fall too. Blue flames have disappeared and are now replaced with small, sharp light orbs. You'll have to ask him about the eye thing. 

Not now of course, you're starving.

"Hey guys, wanna get something to eat?" You ask.

Frisk and Lillian look at you in disbelief.

"How can you think about food after this?" Lillian stares at you wide-eyed. 

You shrug. "It's a talent."

"Well count me and Frisk out." Lillian looks at Frisk for confirmation. They nod. 

"Chicken." you stick your tongue at her.

You feel a fluffy paw on your shoulder and turn around. 

Toriel is looking at you with concern. "My child, you should better wait a bit before you eat, you might get sick, and we don't want that now, do we?"

You grumble. "I guess not."

"Lets go for another ride punk!" Undyne turns to you enthusiastically.

"No thank you, one ride of death is enough for me." You raise your hands in surrender.

Undyne looks disappointed, but quickly regains her enthusiasm and turns to Papyrus. 

"Dude, we should totally go for another ride and see who can scream the loudest!"

"i don't think that's a good idea bro." Sans is on his brother's side in a blink of the eye.

Wait, how did he do that? He didn't even exit the cart and now he's there. You look around confusedly trying to figure out how.

And then it clicks.

He's a ninja skeleton.

That makes sense. He is quiet and always has hands in his pockets because... He doesn't want you to find out!

You come to Lillian and whisper to her while looking at Sans. "Told you that ninjas are real."

She looks at you quizzically. "What?"

You smile at her motioning to Sans with your head. She looks at him and then at you. Now she looks even more confused.

You lean to tell her what you meant, but see that Sans is watching you. Oh no, you don't want to get caught revealing his secret. You think what could you say to Lillian, but when nothing comes to your mind, you decide to do something very dangerous. 

It might get you a ticket to cleaning the dishes for a month, but it's better than getting caught.

You inhale. 

You inch closer to her ear.

And then you screech in her ear. 

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT ALREADY!" Lillian jerks away from you while covering her ear. 

Frisk snickers next to her and soon starts laughing out loud. And monsters are looking at you weirdly. Again.

"DUDE, that totally sounded like that bird thingy." Undyne turns to Alphys. "You know, that bird reptile?" 

"P-pterodactyl, it is a d-dinosaur." Alphys tells Undyne. 

"Ptero-what?" You ask.

Lillian looks at you shocked. "I haven't shown you dinosaur park yet?" 

You don't recall being there. Lillian probably would have told you every single fact about them, so you would certainly remember the reptilian bird thingy. 

"No, I don't remember going there." You shrug. 

"Next station: Dinosaur park!" Lillian points to the sky.

You don't see anything there. What is she pointing at?

"Maybe we should finish this tour my child, and then we could see where we could go next." Toriel muses.

"Let's go to the next ride then!" Lillian regains her enthusiasm quickly.

Frisk, Papyrus and Undyne follow her in full speed, while the rest lag behind them.

Sans stays behind you, and when they're out of sight, he pushes jumper in your hands and mutters something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." You ask.

He turns to you, lights in his eyes sharp and focused, blue dusting his cheeks. "i am not repeating myself." And just storms off to rest of the group. 

"Why is he so grumpy all the time?" You wonder. 

Maybe he is embarrassed? Or maybe he is just grumpy all the time.

Well you're going to fix that. You're going to be best friends and you're not taking no for an answer.

You go to the rest of the group, determined to make your plan work.

After making a few turns, you finally spot them and head towards the stand next to them.

"THERE IS A GAME ABOUT CRASHING CARS?" Undyne shrieks disbelievingly.

"It's not about crashing cars, you have to be careful not to bump into anyone's car. If you succeed, you get a free ride." Lillian explains. 

"Then I'm going to crash everyone's cars, FUHUHUHU!" Undyne flexes her arms to show off the muscles.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO BE BEST DRIVER IN THIS GAME!" Papyrus strikes a silly pose, his red scarf waving in the wind. 

Wait, there isn't any wind.

Oh, never mind, here it is.

"Do you want to go too?" Lillian asks you.

Well you can ride a bike. You don't even fall off it so often anymore, only few times a week! You'll probably survive a ride in the cars.

"Yeah, that sounds great." You smile.

"Great." She claps her hands. "Let's get the tickets then!"

Asgore, Toriel and Alphys didn't want to go, so they are going to watch and drink some coffee. Can't you drink coffee in the car? It would probably spill, but coffee! 

The rest of you enter your cars and listen to the instructions. It's like Lillian had said, you don't bump into anyone and you get a free ride.

Papyrus and Sans are going together, like you and Frisk because Toriel insisted they go with someone. Undyne and Lillian are going alone, and both are smiling wickedly at each other. 

This isn't going to end well. 

Well, there is no time for quitting because the cars have already started.

You grab the wheel and look at Frisk. They nod at you, determination filling their eyes. 

Okay, you're good, you just have to turn the... 

THERE ARE NO PEDALS HERE! HOW DO YOU DRIVE THIS THING!

You turn the wheel to the left and take a turn missing someone in front of you. Frisk smiles and gives you thumbs up. 

Alright, you can do this.

From the corner of your eye you can see Lillian approaching. She turns the wheel and her car starts spinning. 

You cover your eyes, expecting a crash, but when it doesn't come you look to see that Frisk has grabbed the wheel and has escaped her.

But that isn't the end. Undyne is charging at you from the other side, ready to strike. You quickly take control of the vehicle and turn sharply to the left making a half circle.

She barely misses you and ends up crashing with Sans and Papyrus' car.

Lillian, on the other hand, decides to stay in the corner and hide for next attack, but you have already seen her and are making a dash for her.

When you are only a few feet from her, she sees you and starts going forward to avoid your attack. She isn't fast enough. You're going to crash with her.

And then your car stops.

Baffled, you look around to see that everyone else has stopped too and some are exiting their cars. 

You begin to unfasten your seat belt to see that the man who works in the stand is coming to your vehicle. He doesn't say anything and just puts a token in your car and leaves.

You look at Frisk. They are confused as you are. Then you look at Lillian to see her buying another token and giving you thumbs up.

"Looks like you got a free ride! Don't worry, your luck won't last much longer." She finishes with a devilish smile.

You're so not looking forward to this.

 

* * *

Despite your and Frisk's efforts, you didn't leave unscratched. Actually, your car was attacked every few seconds.

You still had a lot of fun though. 

You even let Frisk drive. Of course, you charged to the edge and let go of the wheel, so Frisk would have to take control. They gave you a few glares, but you know they had fun.

"That was AWESOME! Who thought crashing cars would be so much FUN! Dude, we should totally try it after the festival!" Undyne elbows Papyrus.

"I wouldn't recommend that unless you want crashed cars and your licenses taken while you stay in prison for few years." Lillian states matter-of-factly.

Undyne glares at her, but shrugs. "Then we'll have to come here again to have a rematch."

"Yeah, Frisk and I are going to win!" You high five Frisk. "And you can't stop us."

"I MUST DISAGREE WITH YOU HUMAN, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER SANS ARE GOING TO WIN NEXT ROUND!" 

"Oh it's on." You grin.

You go to get more tokens, but Lillian catches your sleeve. She looks like she just saw a ghost. 

"I think we should call it a night." She pulls your sleeve.

"But it is still kinda day-ish." You look at the sky. "See, I can still see sun." 

"Yes, but I have files I have to finish for tomorrow." She desperately nudges you towards her.

"But I can stay, I know how to come home." You don't want to go, there are so many games left to see.

Lillian makes a pleading face at Toriel. She tilts her head and Lillian mouths something. Toriel nods.

"Maybe it's best for you to go then my child, Lillian probably needs help when she is in that much hurry." Toriel ruffles your hair. "We can arrange to come here another day to finish all games."

You pout. "Fineeee."

"Great!" Lillian seems jumpy. 

"Here, put that sweater around your waist so you won't have to carry it."

"Okay..." You are getting suspicious, but do as you're told.

"Alright, we should really go now, we'll text you when we can go to finish all games!" Lillian waves at the monsters. 

"Bye! See you soon!" You wave too as you're being dragged by Lillian.

When you arrive to the bus stop, you turn to Lillian. "What was that all about?"

"Why now, ugh, I'll explain when we get home."

That didn't answer your question, but she said she'll tell you so you trust her. 

 

* * *

 

When you come home, Lillian immediately ushers you to the bathroom. 

"Take a shower, and hurry up, um just going to find something, don't move from the bath tub."

You shrug and begin undressing when you spot a red stain on your pants, and even bigger one on your underwear. 

You panic. That is blood. It is supposed to stay inside. Are you dying? 

"LILLIAN I AM DYING!" You yell.

You can hear Lillian sigh, "Well this is going to be fun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	13. The Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer, but I hope you'll like it anyway!

 

 

That's it. You're going to die. Your time has come. Farewell cruel world.

You're sitting in the shower, water tickling your back. Lillian is telling you something, but you have tuned her out. Now you understand why people on TV sit in the shower for so long. It's sooooo relaxing.

"-and it'll happen once a month."

"What will happen once a month?" You turn to the door.

"... You weren't listening, were you?" Lillian's muffled voice says.

"No, I was, I just didn't hear what you said before that." 

"From where didn't you hear?"

"From the beginning." 

There is a long pause.

"So I've been talking about YOUR PROBLEM this WHOLE TIME and you didn't even LISTEN?" She blurts.

"Umm.. Well you see... How do I say this..." You fumble with your options, but decide to be truthful. "Yes, I didn't listen..."

"..." 

Man, you feel like garbage. Not only that you didn't listen, but now she's disappointed too. 

You can hear her sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you one more time but please listen, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

  


"So I am not dying?" You confirm.

"No you're not, it's going to happen every month. It may hurt sometimes, but it's harmless." Lillian says trough the door.

You open the door dressed in your pyjamas and ready for bed. It's been an exhausting day today.

She looks you up and down. "Alright, just don't forget to change it in the morning."

You shoot her thumbs up. "Don't worry, when did I ever forget something?"

She facepalms. "You forgot your coffee on the table today."

Did you?

You run to the balcony to check, and behold! The mug with cold coffee is on the table alone, still waiting for you to drink it.

"Whoops." 

You pick the mug and bring it to the kitchen to wash it off.

"Just don't leave any stains or you're cleaning them." And with that, Lillian goes to her room. 

Well, it's time to sleep.

* * *

  


Lillian lied to you. You're dying. Someone stabbed you in the stomach while you were sleeping. 

"I'm dyingggggg!" You cry out.

You haven't even got out of the bed, and you're regretting you woke up today. You could've woken up later, but noooo, your stomach is having none of it.

"Well, good morning to you too." Lillian enters the room with coffee and a chocolate bar. Oh it is your favorite kind too.

You sip the coffee. It's still hot, but it tastes amazing! 

"Rise and shine." She draws the curtains to reveal bright sun shining in your face. You take cover behind the blanket, munching on the chocolate.

"C'mon it's Saturday, so you can stay in bed whole day, but you've got to go to the bathroom to change."

You glare at her and take another bite of the chocolate. "Only if you make your famous chicken with sauce for lunch."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine but you clean the dishes." 

"Does that mean you're preparing the cake?" Your eyes sparkle with joy. Her cake is the best!

"Maybe."

"Deal." You shake her hand and run to the bathroom. 

You're really not looking forward to doing this every month.

* * *

  


You came just in time to see her cook chocolate for the topping.

"Oooh chocolate!" You squeal. "Can I have some?"

Lillian shoos you to the living room. "It's too hot now, you'll get some later." She stops for a second. "If there is any left, I'm making a big batch."

"Oh, we can call others for lunch! Then they'll have the opportunity to try your cake too!" You get to searching your phone. 

"That's not a bad idea." She looks at the clock. "It's half past twelve, and the lunch will be done by five, so tell them they can come then."

You quickly send the text to the group. They'll answer soon.

"And what do I have to do?" You ask Lillian.

"You can tidy up a little. Living room looks like a total mess." She nods her head in the direction of the living room.

You take a look around you.

There are some papers scattered on the ground, cookie on the table and Lizzy guarding it.

"Lillian, why is Lizzy in the living room? Guarding the cookie?"

"Just take the cookie, she is on a diet and shouldn't eat it."

Carefully, you take a cookie, but Lizzy looks at you with 'you're going to pay' face. You shrug it off. The worst she can do is bite you. Or sleep on your face.

...

Maybe you should be careful around her. 

* * *

  


It's almost five o'clock and the house is clean.

Monsters were really happy you invited them. You sent them the address and Toriel promised she would bring her famous pie, while Papyrus mentioned friendship spaghetti.

From what you know, they live together, so they'll come all at once.

Sadly, Asgore has a meeting, so he can't come. Being a king is a hard job after all. Political stuff tires you even thinking about it. You can't imagine how Asgore puts up with it every day. 

You prepare the plates and put extra chairs around the table. You put Lizzy's chair too, just in case.

Speaking of her, where is she? 

Probably sulking in her cage. You'll look for her later. 

You look at a clock to see that it's five to five. That means they'll be here soon!

 

You run to the door and look into the spy thingy. You can never remember it's name. What was it again? Oh yeah! Peephole! You look in the peephole to see an empty hallway.

Maybe they're not here yet. After all, it's three minutes to five.

You look again to see familiar blue and pink smudge run to the door. The bell starts violently ringing, just above your head. 

Ow.

They continue ringing the bell and you carefully unlock the door. Revenge time.

They knock twice. Perfect. 

"Is this a knock knock joke?" You ask.

"Yes."

You grin. "Well there is no need for that, the door is already opened."

You open the door with a smile. Frisk glares at you. "Joke ruiner."

Toriel chuckles behind them. "Now, now, that's no way to answer the knock knock joke my child."

You pout. "But the face they made is just a-door-able." You finish with finger guns and a wink.

Toriel covers her snout and Frisk giggles. A deep chuckle is heard behind them.

"heh, good one kid." Sans appears next to them.

"NYEH, DID I HEAR A PUN?" Papyrus' head pops into view.

"Don't worry Papyrus." You assure him. "We won't make any more puns... In this hallway." You smile and move to let monsters in. 

Papyrus nyehs disappointedly, but grabs Frisk and runs into the apartment, other monsters soon following him.

"Your home is beautiful my child." Toriel takes a look around. "Here is the pie I promised, where should I put it?"

The pie smells and looks amazing. It could even compete with Lillian's cooking. You'll have to put it to the test.

"I'll take tha-" "Just bring it to the kitchen, and don't give it to her, she'll try to eat it before lunch." Lillian calls.

You pout. There go your plans of stealing a slice.

Toriel smiles. "Don't worry my child, you'll get a slice after lunch." And with that she goes to the kitchen. 

Blue scaly hand grabs you from behind and ruffles your hair. "You won't get that pie before lunch, not on my watch." Undyne laughs.

"Noooo!" You wail. There is no way to get a slice if you have four eyes watching your every move. Unless... "If I give you a slice too, will you let me have it before lunch?" 

She stops ruffling your hair. You turn around to see her face. She is thinking. "Fine, but you better hurry up, I can't stall them forever." Undyne whispers.

She drops you and you are greeted with familiar yellow lizard. "Hey Alphys!" You hug her.

"O-oh." Alphys blushes. "H-hello. T-thank you f-for inviting us for lunch." She stutters.

You smile at her. "No problem." Undyne clears her throat. "Oh yeah, I have to do something, make yourself at home."

You nod at Undyne, and she goes to Lillian and Toriel. Perfect.

Silently, you go to the kitchen and spot the pie. You open the silverware drawer to take a knife and cut it. You grab something. 

This doesn't feel like a knife. You look down to see Lizzy. LIZZY!

You yelp and take a step back, bumping into someone. Slowly, you turn around to see short skeleton smiling widely.

"already want to jump my bones, eh?" His smile widens.

Your face heats up. Oh no. He caught you. There is only one thing you can think of to do. "If I give you a slice, you won't tell anyone I was here."

Impossibly, his smile widens even more. "nah, i would rather have a bottle of ketchup." 

Ketchup? What? Does he eat it? Or drink it? Do skeletons do that? 

Your thoughts are cut off by Lillian entering the kitchen. "Were you trying to steal the pie?" She looks at Sans and back at you. "And were you going to convince him to help you?" 

"No." You look around. Aha! "He is just helping me with bringing the plates!" You grab the cupboard to see that plates are gone. 

Sans chuckles at your attempt to save yourself. You give him a pleading look and mouth 'help'. That didn't help, and only made him laugh louder.

Lillian sighs. "You'll get the pie later, but first lunch."

Reluctantly, you follow her, Sans behind you. Traitor. You stick your tongue at him. He just chuckles. Oh, he is going to pay. Lizzy too, she ruined your perfect plan.

Soon, everyone gets to the table and starts eating. Monsters compliment Lillian's cooking and you eat happily. 

You don't know where Papyrus' friendship spaghetti disappeared, but by the look of relief on Frisk's face, you wonder how it tastes like.

You continue talking about your day and where you are going next. Lillian suggested dinosaur park, and everyone agreed. 

 

* * *

 

"Let's watch a movie!" Frisk runs to the couch and looks at you with puppy eyes.

You raise your hands in surrender. "You'll have to ask Lillian that, she is the one in charge."

Just as on cue, they turn to Lillian, puppy eyes still active.

Lillian ruffles their hair. "Alright, you choose the movie."

They comply happily and go to search for the best movie. You go to help them in their quest. They soon find a box labeled 'Disney movies'.

"Lillian what is Disney?" You ask.

"Oh, they make the best animated movies." She peeks over your shoulder. "I have almost all of them, so fell free to choose from there." 

After some searching, Frisk takes out 'Frozen'. Lillian nods. "Good choice." 

She loads the movie and rest of you sit in front of the TV. You, Frisk, Sans and Papyrus stay on the floor, while others go to the couch. 

Haha, joke's on them, you've got all the pillows and blankets. You snuggle between Sans and Frisk, eager to watch the movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


	14. The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so SOOOOO sorry for not posting for so long!!!  
> The school got me hard, but it's soon coming to the end, so hopefully there will be more chapters! :D  
> Hope you enjoy this one in the meantime!

Lillian puts the CD in the player and starts the movie.

A beautiful castle appears on the screen with fireworks coming off behind it.

Woah.

It's beautiful.

You want to live there, you think while you snuggle deeper into the blanket.

You feel a light tap on your shoulder and you shuffle to turn around.

"I'm gonna get the dessert, you want pie or cake?" Lillian whispers.

Oh! Finally a chance to try that delicious looking pie.

But the cake...

You mull over the options and look at Lillian with puppy eyes.

"Both?"

She flicks your forehead. "How can you eat so much?"

You stick your tongue at her. She rolls her eyes and leaves. You wonder what will she bring.

You hear whispers around you, probably Lillian asking the rest of the group. You are too focused on the little snowflake falling on the screen, so you don't hear what they say.

Woah what a cool logo.

And that perfect snowflake. Beautiful.

You lean on your hands, getting closer to the screen. You can hear ruffling from the kitchen. That means snacks are on the way.

You sigh happily and watch as something blurry comes on screen.

What is that?

You jump from the loud sound of a saw breaking the surface of the ice. Man, you really turned up the sound, didn't you?

Next to you, Frisk giggles. You glare at them and hear Sans mutter. "i never saw that coming."

Papyrus nyehs disapprovingly and Sans chuckles.

You turn your attention back to the screen. Oh they're cutting the ice and singing a song.

It has a good rhythm. You think as you nod your head. Behind you, you can feel shuffling to the rhythm too. Looks like Undyne and Alphys like the song too.

 

* * *

 

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

"snow problem." Sans whispers beside you.

"No snow puns." You squint your eyes at him. "I've heard enough snow puns from Lillian already."

"aww, but they're so ice." He winks at you.

How dare he?

You slap his forehead.

"That wasn't ice." Lillian chimes in from the kitchen.

You regret your decision.

 

* * *

 

You watch the movie in silence when Lillian comes with cakes and pies on the plates. She gives everyone their plate except you. You watch her as she stands in front of you, blocking the view on the movie.

"Can I get my plate now?" You look at her.

"Nope, not until you apologize."

You pout, but she's having none of that. Grumpily, you turn to Sans.

"I'm sorry."

"heh, it's nothing." His smile tightens, creating that grimace again. Why does he do that? Is he embarrassed?

You turn back to Lillian and grab the plate, but she doesn't let go.

"And for what did you apologize?" She smiles.

You glare at her. Why does she have to use the sweets against you?

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore." Elsa sings from the screen.

You smile at Lillian. "What she said."

She chuckles and let's go of the plate. "Fine, but just because that was perfect timing."

Lillian goes back to her seat and you snuggle back in the blanket, this time with cake and pie in hand.

Time to try.

You take a bite out of the cake. It's as delicious as it has ever been. Next is the pie. You take a bite. It's... Beautiful. The most beautiful pie you've ever had. Even though Lillian rarely bakes pies so you haven't tried all combinations, this pie tops them all.

But now the pie or the cake. It's tough. You can't decide which one wins, so they're both winners to you.

You munch happily on your desserts while enjoying the movie.

 

* * *

 

"Cool." Frisk murmurs next to you.

A giant ice monster is roaring on screen. So cool.

...

"WAIT WAS THAT A PUN!" You screech.

"SHHHH!" Undyne kicks your back.

"Ow." You turn to her. "You didn't have to kick me."

"Yes, I had to." She puts her scaly fish foot on your face. "Now shut up and watch the movie."

*

"that is so cold." Sans comments.

"I'm just going to ignore that pun and say that I agree, that was cold." You say.

"aw, don't be so cold-hearted, I know you love my puns." Sans snickers.

You slowly turn to face him. "I'm going to murder you in cold blood, don't try me."

His eye sockets go black. "heh."

What does that mean? Why are his eyes black?

Oh.

You made a cool pun.

And you made another one. You facepalm. Why you?

 

* * *

 

It's getting hotter every second. You shrug off the blanket and it falls on the floor. Lillian looks at you and you mouth that it's hot. She looks skeptically at you and comes closer.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's so hot under this blanket, even if it is fluffy." You whisper.

"It's cold, even with the blanket, did you catch a cold by any chance?"

"No, I don't think I did. My nose isn't runny or anything, so I think I'm fine."

At least you think so.

She gives you another skeptical look, but returns to the couch.

You really hope you didn't catch a cold, you really don't like laying on the bed all day.

 

* * *

  
Welp, your nose is runny now. Great. At least it's near the end of the movie so you'll be able to sleep soon.

You sniffle and groan. Ugh, stuffy nose is the worst.

"Are you alright my child, you are making funny noises." Toriel asks you.

"Yeah, yeah, I just think I might go down with the cold." You wave her off, there is no need to worry.

"Oh my, you should go lay down." Toriel says worriedly. "I'll make you some warm soup if I may."

"It's alright, I'll make her my special pancakes. She loves them, and they make her cold go down." Lillian chimes in. "You can stay and have some, I just need to get some ingredients from the shop."

"Oh, I will go with you to help you carry the bags." Toriel volunteers.

They get ready to go. "Oh and just keep her warm and don't let her use the phone, it isn't good to use it when you're sick."

Lillian peeks from the doorway. "And Frisk, don't go near her, we don't want you to catch cold too, now do we?"

And with that, Lillian and Toriel leave you with your monster friends.

"So, punk." Undyne turns to you. "Don't tell me you're such a WIMP that you can't fight even a TINY COLD."

You sneeze in your sleeve, saving her from your sneezing attack. "Yes, yes I am."

"Fuhuhuhu, well we can't let that happen." Undyne gives you the look which makes you feel like you might not like what comes next.

Oh no.

"PAPYRUS!" She calls.

"YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ON YOUR SERVICE." Papyrus stands next to her.

"Go and bring her to her room and find as many blankets as you can. Sans, go help him." Undyne commands.

"YES SIR, ERR MA'AM"

"Frisk!" Undyne calls again.

"Yes ma'am!" Frisk copies Papyrus. That's so cute.

"Come and help me make some tea."

Frisk nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Alphys!"

"Y-yes?" Alphys stutters.

"Go find another movie, we'll be here for a while."

And with that, everyone goes to do their tasks. Papyrus picks you up with ease and brings you to your door. "That's the room." You say.

He brings you in and snuggles you with one blanket that you have.

"NYEH, THERE, NOW I SHALL GO FETCH SOME MORE BLANKETS." Papyrus sprints out of the room before you told him where the blankets are. Eh, he'll manage to find them. Hopefully.

When the door slams shut, it reveals Sans who was standing behind it, sockets devoid of light. It looks scary, but the curiosity gets the better of you.

You shuffle to sit on the bed to see him better. "Why are they blank? Your eyes I mean, why is there no light?"

He stays silent, watching you as you reach for tissue. Ugh, stuffy nose is the worst.

"Hello?" You wave your now used tissue in front of you. Do the blank sockets effect his hearing?

After a minute of you trying to catch his attention, he takes a step forward. He stops there and closes his eyes. "alright, let's drop the acting."

"Acting?" You are confused.

"i know your kind. they play all nice and when they get your trust, you stab them in the back." Sans takes another few steps forward, now standing next to your bed.

"Uhhh." What is he talking about?

Another step. "so let me tell you something."

Temperature in the room suddenly drops, and he opens his eyes, revealing a blazing blue iris. "if you ever even think about hurting Papyrus, you're going to have a bad time."  
Oh. Ohhhh.

"Alright, can I tell you three things?" You straighten up.

"what?" Sans says in almost a growl.

"First off, that eye thing is so cool, you'll have to teach me sometime." You count on your fingers.

Sans' brows furrow and the flame disappears, leaving blank sockets once again.

"Second." You continue counting, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret."

"what secret?" Sans asks confusedly.

"Oh, about that ninja skeleton thing, don't worry, the secret is safe with me." You grin.

Sans' eyes still don't appear, but he is certainly getting less angry and more confused by minute.

"And third." You drawl.

"what?"

"Did you just threaten me?" You look him in the eyes.

"yes?" His pupils appear, sharp and focused.

"OMG I feel so threatened, I've never been threatened to before!" You squeal.

"..." Sans' mouth opens a bit. Oh it can open? And why are some of his teeth sharp? Never mind that.

"When someone threatens you it usually means that you're a protagonist in the movie or something." You squeal. Yay, you feel so special.

"wha-" "Can I try?" You look expectedly at him.

"what?" His pupils go dark again.

"Ok, how do they do it in movies?" You whisper to yourself.

"what?!" Ignoring him, you try to remember. Ah!

"Alright, I'm ready." You clear your throat. "If you try anything stupid, I will.. I... Will... ACHOO!" You sneeze at him, forgetting to cover your nose with a tissue.

Luckily, he uses his ninja skills to evade your special attack and appears out of your shooting range.

"alright, enough." He gets serious again. The temperature in the room drops once more, but this time something appears next to him. It looks like...

"drop your act already, I'm tired of this. I know you humans, you're up to no good. so if you try-" "IS THAT A GIANT SKELETON KITTY?!"

Sans growls. "that's not a kitty, that's a deadly weapon. hey. no, what are you doing?" You are reaching your hand to its snout, scratching it where you know your snow leopards like.

It tries to back away, but your scratching skills are inescapable. Growls slowly turn into purrs of joy and it comes closer to you to cuddle.

"why aren't you scared?" Sans asks baffled.

"You just threatened me with a giant kitty cat. You really should have thought this trough." You state matter-of-factly. The kitty pushes your other hand and you start your ultra mega super pet attack!

"Now what should we name you?" You ponder.

"you can't name Gaster Blaster, he already has a name!" Sans wails.

"Gaster Blaster... Nah. I'll call you..." You look at him. "Fluffster."

"no." Sans growls.

"Yes, and stop with that growling, you're going to hurt your throat." You turn to him again. "And besides, why didn't you threaten me in the kitchen, you had a chance there?"

"... because you don't have a wall between the kitchen and the living room." He deadpans.

Oh.

Wait.

"So that means everyone saw me try to steal the pie?"

"yes."

Whoops.

"now."

His eye sets ablaze again. "if you try to hurt any of my friends, you're going to have a bad time." He threatens. Again.

"Alright, you said that already." You continue petting Fluffster.

"why aren't you afraid?" Sans asks.

"Because I have a kitty."

"fear me!" He creates a bone and points it at you.

"Oh cool is that a floating bone?" You try to touch it.

"i give up." He turns around and vanishes out of your room, Fluffster disappearing too.

Noooooooooooo. The kitty is gone. Your eyes tear up and Papyrus enters your room with blankets.

"HUMAN, I MANAGED TO FIND THE BLANKETS... Why are you crying human? Did I do something wrong?" Papyrus is next to you in an instant.

 

* * *

 

Lillian comes home to find distressed Papyrus marching around the room.

In the kitchen, Undyne and Frisk are trying to hide a burnt tea bag, while Sans is holding his head in the corner muttering something about someone not being afraid of him.

Alphys is hiding behind the couch. Probably from the sobbing screams coming from your room about how a kitty is gone.

This is going to need an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!  
> Thank you Anel5677 for being my Beta reader!


End file.
